


[video podfic] Getting a Wiggle On

by ClassicHazel, RhaegalKS



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Embedded Video, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Love Confessions, Other, Snakes, Sort Of, Video, Video Format: Streaming, does it count as kid fic if the kids are snakes but so is one of the parents?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicHazel/pseuds/ClassicHazel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhaegalKS/pseuds/RhaegalKS
Summary: Crowley's prank to leave Aziraphale with fake eggs to babysit does not go remotely as planned.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Podfic not tagged as podfic, Wiggleverse





	[video podfic] Getting a Wiggle On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Getting a Wiggle On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467451) by [Kedreeva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kedreeva/pseuds/Kedreeva). 




End file.
